


Go away... No!

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Hurt Derek, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek gets hurt and Stiles is there...Like always...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Go away... No!

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek again  
> Sorry not sorry.

"Stiles go away." Derek barked and flashed his red eyes towards the teenage boy.

"No Sourwolf, I am staying right here until the whole venom is out of your system. Then I'm driving you home. To rest" Stiles dismissed him looking anywhere but the Alpha's face.

"I don't need a babysitter." The werewolf growled but Stiles was not scared of him, not anymore at least.

"Everyone is out looking for the hunter who did this to you and I'm stuck with grumpy wolf duty. See me complaining? No.." The human said as he sat in the nearby chair.

"I'm fine. Don't you have homework to do or something?" the wolf growled annoyed.

"Already done!" the human grinned.

"So you are stuck with me!" Stiles made an enthusiastic sound.

Derek growled again and tried to get up. 

He failed but Stiles was there to hold him. 

"Hey big guy. Easy there. I've got you. Let's get you home alright?" Stiles said and helped the werewolf to get into his jeep and drove him to his house.

The distance towards his room never seemed so far, but Stiles somehow held Derek tight and placed him carefully on his bed.

"What I'm even doing here? I should be at the loft." Derek protested but Stiles ignored him getting him more comfortable in bed.

"No one will find you here. Sleep. Rest." Stiles ordered and Derek closed his eyes leaving a deep breath. 

"Where will you sleep?" the werewolf wondered.

"Aw he cares!!! The feels!!" Stiles mocked placing his hands on his heart acting like a school girl in love.

"Shut up!" Derek barked blushing and hiding behind his hand.

"Aww he blushes too..Must be my lucky day!!" Stiles grinned wickedly as the Alpha seemed frustrated.

"Stiles!" he whined and the boy giggled.

"I'm not tired and if I was, there is a comfy couch downstairs waiting for me. Don't worry. Do you need anything else?" Stiles wondered.

"No I'm good." Derek said relaxed.

The human boy left him closing the door behind him. 

*~*

The Alpha wanted Stiles to stay, sleep beside him, sleep in his arms but he had no right to ask for that. 

Stiles was his mate, but he had no idea.

So Derek would stay on his mate's bed alone. 

Great!

Surrounded by Stiles' scent sleep came rather easy.

*~*

When Derek opened his eyes again it was dark outside; he must be sleeping for hours. 

He also realised that he's been sleeping deep because he didn't hear Stiles coming back to the room.

The human boy was sitting on the floor with a book on his lap holding softly the werewolf's hand and sleeping peacefully.

Derek was regretting his whole life. 

He has pushed Stiles away, in every way possible and despite that the human always stayed; holding his hand, having his back.

 _The perfect mate_.

With the venom long gone from his system the werewolf had his strength back. He picked up the human carefully so he won't disturb him and placed him on his bed. Stiles made a soft noise curling around the pillow that the wolf occupied not long ago hiding his face.

Derek's heart clenched. He wanted him so much thay it hurt.

He got downstairs barefoot to grab a glass of water. Lost in his thoughts and surrounded by everything that made Stiles who he is, he failed to hear the teenager boy coming downstairs for him.

"Sleep well?" Stiles asked checking the wounds of the werewolf.

"It was ok" the older man who responded as casual as he could.

"You talk in your sleep you know." The human declared looking towards the werewolf mad; that look froze Derek's blood. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." the born wolf tried again.

"So, telling me you love me in some kind of steamy, wet dream and then to go away cause I deserve better, doesn't ring a bell, right?" Stiles pushed again.

"Not, really. No." Derek answered blushing.

"You are an asshole you know that? Ever think of asking me what I want? No, cause I don't get a say in this right?" Stiles yelled pissed.

"It's for your own good." the werewolf tried lowering his head.

"And who made you master of my life and my feelings huh?!" Stiles pushed away the werewolf and hit him softly.

"I hate you. Go away." Stiles yelled with tears in his eyes and Derek's heart broke.

He wanted Stiles happy but instead he made him sad. He didn't let him go only brought him closer to his chest holding him tight. 

"One day you will understand why I did this." the Alpha tried to reason with Stiles. 

"I love you. How can you not understand that" the human whispered hiding on the older man's arms.

"Once you get out of this city you will see that life is more than this. And you will hate me for stealing you away from all the possibilities." the born wolf had tears on his eyes too.

"If you truly loved me and respected me you would let ME decide and not giving me these pathetic excuses. I love you Der. Its not something that goes away, we are mates. Stop denying yourself what you feel, love. 

It's meant to be you and me."

Stiles backed away only to slam his lips on the werewolf's and kissing deep and hard, feverishly like he always wanted to.

Derek moaned into the kiss opening his mouth accepting the warmth and the love that was coming from his mate. 

Stiles completed him. 

After that first kiss he knew he always gonna belong to him; belong to Stiles.

Once Stiles leaned away with eyes closed and he whispered "I Stiles M. Stilinski accept you Derek Hale..." 

"Stiles please don't..." Derek whispered back with terror in his voice. 

"Shush Der! What was I saying? Ah yes.. I Stiles M. Stilinski accept you Derek Hale as my Alpha and mate. Always and forever." Stiles vowed and placed a kiss on the chest of the werewolf on top of his heart. 

The Alpha flashed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his mate's forehead. 

"Your turn." Stiles said excited. 

Derek smiled bitterly and lifted his shirt showing the S letter carved on his chest on top of his heart. 

"I have accepted the bond since that night at the pool." Derek whispered close to Stiles lips. 

"You sneaky wolf!" Stiles protested hugging the werewolf tight. 

"You are stuck with me now." the human mumbled. 

"I can live with that" the Alpha held him in return. 

And he did... 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it like I do.


End file.
